Calibrachoa procumbens cultivar Kiecayel.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa procumbens, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Kiecayel.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Venhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Calibrachoas with numerous flowers with attractive flower colors.
The new Calibrachoa originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1998 of a proprietary Calibrachoa selection identified as P5/98, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Calibrachoa selection identified as P32/98xc3x97N15/97, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Calibrachoa was selected as a single flowering plant from the resulting progeny by the Inventor in 1998 in Venhuizen, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Venhuizen, The Netherlands since 1998 has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Kiecayel have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Kiecayelxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Kiecayelxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Low-growing, cascading and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely and continuous branching habit; short internodes; dense and bushy plant growth habit.
3. Small leaves.
4. Yellow-colored flowers.
Plants of the new Calibrachoa differ from the female parent, the selection P5/98, primarily in flower color as plants of the female parent have lighter yellow-colored flowers. Plants of the new Calibrachoa differ from the male parent, the selection P32/98xc3x97N15/97, primarily in flower color as plants of the male parent have darker yellow-colored flowers.
Plants of the new Calibrachoa can be compared to plants of the Calibrachoa cultivar Terracotta, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Venhuizen, The Netherlands, plants of the new Calibrachoa differed from plants of the cultivar Terracotta in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Calibrachoa flowered earlier than plants of the cultivar Terracotta.
2. Plants of the new Calibrachoa had more intense yellow-colored flowers than plants of the cultivar Terracotta.